


Good Times Never Seemed So Good

by Frostfire



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostfire/pseuds/Frostfire
Summary: Puck is there for all of Rachel's virginity-related needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink bingo square "piercings". If you don't watch the show, you should know that the nipple ring is CANON. Thanks so much to Iulia for a super-quick beta!

"Look," said Puck, "you seriously aren't going to get any better than me. Finn is a freaking virgin, he'd lose it thirty seconds in. And you think he knows how to give head?" He could not _believe_ she was chickening out on him. She was _Rachel_ , she was supposed to charge in full speed ahead.

"I think _Beth_ is a pretty tangible sign that _you_ don't always know what you're doing, either," Rachel fired back, although she was looking at his mouth, now. "I don't want to be giving birth to your second child nine months from now."

"I brought, like, seventeen condoms," said Puck. He never went around without at least three, nowadays. "I learned my lesson, believe me. You think I want to do the last nine months over again? Plus, I can't even _imagine_ what you'd be like with pregnancy hormones on top of everything else." He frowned. "Maybe I'll use two."

"Maybe you _should_ ," said Rachel. "You probably have a million STDs."

"I didn't give Quinn anything," Puck said. "And she'd know, she got tested for everything under the sun while she was pregnant."

"And how much sex have you had in the last nine months? I don't know if a condom will be enough. Can we just wear latex _suits_?"

"Kinky," said Puck, grinning. “So you’re admitting you want me?”

"Stop it," said Rachel. “Of course I--you’re beautiful and you know it. Maybe if you could keep your mouth shut the entire time.”

“You do not want to start a discussion about people who should keep their mouths shut,” said Puck. He let the beautiful thing slide. “Seriously, you said you wanted to lose your virginity. Are we doing this or not?” Over the phone, she’d been painfully sincere, the way only Rachel could be. He’d really felt for her, with Finn going off to waffle about who he loved and what he wanted and leaving her all sexually frustrated. If she was changing her mind, though, he was going to be annoyed.

Rachel took a deep breath. “Yes,” she said. “I want to. I’m tired of being a virgin, and I think you’re a good candidate. I couldn’t go through with it with Jesse--which in retrospect was a good thing--and I think it was because I was so intimidated by him.”

“And you’re not intimidated by me?” Puck asked, trying to decide if he should be offended.

“I’ve washed slushie out of your hair,” said Rachel. “It evens the playing field a little bit.”

“Yeah, okay,” said Puck. “But seriously, Jesse wanted you and you didn’t tap that?” Girls were weird.

“I was conflicted,” said Rachel. “Look, just--take off your shirt. I want to get this over with."

"I'm hurt," said Puck, but he pulled his shirt off anyway. When he got his head out of the fabric, Rachel was staring at his chest. He grinned.

"Is that really a--" she asked faintly.

"Nipple ring? Yep," he said. He loved this moment, the fascinated look, the--oh yeah, Rachel was doing it, the thing where they reached out a hand and stopped before they even came close to touching.

"Can I?" she asked.

"Sure," he said. "It feels good."

"Really?" She touched it, light enough to tickle--he stayed manfully still--and then a little more firmly. His other nipple hardened as she traced her fingers over the ring. "Is that why you got it done?"

"Mostly," he said. "That and how much girls love it. Women, too," probably more than the girls. The cougars thought it was edgy, while high school girls sometimes got a little freaked out.

Not Rachel, though. Her fingers were still on his chest, probing gently at his left nipple--his skin shivered a little, and he started getting hard. When she tugged very gently on the ring, he inhaled and stepped forward. "Okay," he said. "I think I should tell you that playing with the nipple ring is basically a statement of intent. Also, I took my shirt off, so you should take yours off too." She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything--because she had that look on her face, and he _knew_ he wouldn’t like it, whatever it was; even if her words _meant_ 'Yes, Puck, I would love to show you my fantastic rack,' she'd be so annoying about it that he'd probably say no just in self-defense--he said, "Or I guess I could put mine back on."

Her eyes flicked down to the nipple ring, which she was rolling a little bit between thumb and forefinger. She bit her lip. "Okay," she said, and-- _obviously_ steeling herself, like her expression was what 'steel yourself' was invented to describe--she pulled her shirt over her head.

She really did have a fantastic rack. Her bra was plain white, no surprise, and gave her a hell of a lot of support, giving her a set of cleavage that Puck wouldn’t have minded just pressing his face into. Or fucking, maybe, once the bra came off.

“Stop it,” she said, her voice tight and uncomfortable.

He dragged his eyes back up to meet hers. “Rachel,” he said, trying to sound reasonable, which was not easy with her breasts right there in front of his face, “if you don’t want me looking at your naked body, sex is going to be kind of a problem.”

Her face crumpled a little. “I _know_ ,” she said. “And I don’t want to stop! I like looking at you, and I like touching you. But when you look at _me_ , it’s…intimidating.” She sounded miserable.

Puck tried to remember why he had _ever_ thought that trying to have sex with Rachel Berry would be a good idea. “Okay,” he tried, “so, how about we just do that?”

“Do what?” She straightened.

“You looking at me, you touching me. I can just lie here,” he stretched out on her bed, put his arms behind his head for good measure, “and you can do whatever you want. I promise not to touch you unless you say I can.”

She frowned. “Really?”

“Rachel,” he said. “Getting to lie here and do nothing while you touch me all over is _totally fine with me_. I promise.” It was one of the very few things he sometimes didn’t like about sex--having to do all the work. And another thing that was sometimes nice about the cougars.

“Okay,” she said. “ _Okay_.” And she reached out and put both of her hands back on his chest.

She went for the nipple ring again, of course, and he grinned. “Yeah, right there. Oh, man.” She was tugging it, just a little, and he shifted his hips. “Touch the other one, too. That’s good.” Her hands were a little cold, which he actually kind of liked--it felt sharper, somehow. She pinched the unpierced nipple, and he closed his eyes.

“Will you--” she stopped.

He opened his eyes. “Anything you want, baby.” He would never have said that to Santana, but he figured with _Rachel_ , he was probably safe.

“Don’t call me baby.” She was scowling.

“Sorry,” he said. “What do you want?”

She bit her lip, looked down at his crotch real fast, and then met his eyes determinedly. “Take your pants off?”

He couldn’t help the smile spreading over his face. “Sure.” He brought his hands down, undid his fly slowly--she watched, still biting her lip--palmed his dick just for a second, and then pushed the jeans down and kicked them off. “Boxers too?”

“Yes,” she said. “Boxers too.”

Her lips parted a little when his dick hit open air, and he wondered if she’d be any good at blowjobs. She had a mouth for it, definitely. Probably she’d be awful right at first, but he could just bet she’d be _determined_ to get good at it fast.

“Well?” he said. “First time you’ve seen one, right?”

“I have internet,” she said. “I know what they look like.”

“Different in person, though, isn’t it? Plus,” he grinned, “mine is probably bigger than most of the other ones you’ve seen.”

“Shut up, Puck,” she said, but she was smiling a tiny bit. She reached out, carefully, and wrapped her hand around him. He groaned. She moved her hand, gripping a little too loosely.

“They look so weird,” she said.

“Harder, baby,” he said, pushing his hips up into her hand.

“I told you not to call me that,” she said.

“So don’t say my dick looks weird,” he said. “ _Harder_.”

She gripped harder, jerked once. He inhaled, closed his eyes. “Yeah. Like that.”

She didn’t know what she was doing, obviously, but it still felt good. Her other hand wandered around his hips, tracing the edge of his pubic hair, delicately touching--

He jerked away. “That tickled.”

“Sorry,” she said. “Is this good?” She kept jerking him off--a little rough, but he liked it that way, with the friction, especially at first--but moved her left hand up his inner thigh, laid her fingertips on his balls.

“You can hold them,” he said. “Yeah,” as she wrapped her fingers around them, “like that.” She moved her hand, massaging, and he groaned low. She was looking at what she was doing, so he risked it, let himself stare at her chest, breasts practically falling out of her bra as she leaned over him. Man, she was hot. He always forgot how hot she was, when she spent all her time wearing little-girl clothes and telling him he was flat on the high notes.

But she was totally hot now, shirtless and in a little skirt, and her hands were soft and smooth, and she was keeping up a good rhythm with both of them. That was impressive--all the music and dancing and stuff probably helped. “Here,” he said. “I brought lube.”

“Okay?” she said.

“Look, just--” he pulled it out of his pocket. “Hold out your hand. No, the other one.” He gave her a little, and she made a _gross_ face but put her hand back where it had been, and _oh yeah_. God, that was good. He gave her some encouraging noises, and then he was sort of just making noises, and she totally caught him staring but she didn’t seem to care so much.

He was panting a little when she took her hand off his dick. “My wrist hurts,” she said, “sorry--”

“Come up here,” he said, “come on,” reaching for her, and she crawled up to kiss him, let him take her by her waist and push his tongue into her mouth and maybe rub a little bit against her bare thigh, because his dick was _aching_ now. Her hands spread over his chest, and her little finger caught at the nipple ring, gave it a little tug. He groaned.

“Sorry!” she said.

“Stop _apologizing_ ,” he managed, “do that again.”

“What,” she said, “this?” and tugged at it a little.

“Yeah, that,” he said. “Fuck.”

She was smiling now, a little bit, and she leaned down and kissed him and _pulled_ , just hard enough. He made an embarrassing noise into her mouth, and when she pulled back he said, “Keep jerking me off, c’mon, Rachel--”

She shifted, a little awkwardly, ended up sprawling back a little bit with her legs up by his head, but she got a good hold on his dick and he came in about three strokes, biting his lip to keep from yelling.

“Oh, _gross_ ,” said Rachel, and then, “it’s whiter than I thought it would be.”

“Newsflash, Rachel,” he said, breathing hard. “Come is white.”

“Shut up, Noah,” she said. “I’m going to go wash my hand off.” And she was off the bed before he could say anything, but it only took her a second in the bathroom. He stretched out on the bed and savored the way his nipple hurt just a little bit, and then she was back.

“So that was hot,” he said, as she plopped back down on the bed. She hadn’t put her shirt back on.

She bit her lip. “Yeah,” she said. “Yeah, it kind of was. I mean, not like I thought it would be _at all_ \--”

“Well,” said Puck, “I mean, I’m just manlier than any of those porn dudes.”

“ _Shut up_. It was hot. I liked watching you. I liked how you were so--sensitive. With the piercing.”

“It’s awesome,” he said. “Maybe you should get one, too.”

“ _No_ ,” she said.

“C’mon, think about it. Can you picture walking around school with everyone thinking you’re such a dork, and no one knows that under your lame sweater you have a _nipple ring_?”

“My sweaters are not lame,” she said, but she looked down at her chest anyway.

“I could show you all the best things about it,” he said. “You should do it.”

She shook her head. “Whatever,” she said. “I like _yours_. I liked--making you come.” She enunciated the words a little too clearly; it was weird how you could tell a virgin by how they talked.

“So,” he said, “maybe you’d like something in return?”

That made her shift a little in place; oh yeah, she was turned on. That nipple ring had been the best idea he _ever had_. “What were you thinking about?” she said, locking her eyes on his. She sounded _brave_ , for fuck’s sake.

“I was thinking maybe I’d give you head until you screamed,” he said as casually as he could, and laughed when she choked on air and ended up coughing.

“Where did you get _that_ line?” she asked when she caught her breath, sounding _way_ less uptight.

“Porn, duh,” he said. “So how about it? I’ll make you come. Guaranteed.”

“No one can _guarantee_ that,” she protested.

“Okay, so let me prove it to you.” He raised his eyebrows, eyes wide, doing a little bit of the puppy look.

“Well--I don’t--”

“Come on,” he said. “You’ve totally seen me looking all stupid and coming all over the place. How bad could this really be? If you hate it you can tell me to stop.”

“ _Fine_ ,” she said. “Okay.” But she didn’t move, and she had her arms wrapped around her stomach.

Puck took a second to evaluate the situation and then said, “Okay, it’s really no big deal. Just--lie down on your back, here,” and he moved out of the way and took her shoulder, guided her down onto the pillows. “You can keep your skirt on, even. Just--here.” He knelt down between her legs, spreading them a little bit--she had this really skeptical look on her face, and he bit his lip to keep from smiling, because it was sort of hilarious how she looked _just exactly like_ whenever Mr. Schue proposed some non-Rachel-starring idea in Glee club.

“Seriously,” he said. “You’re gonna love it.” And he reached up and slipped his fingers under the waistband of her panties--plain white, with like _three times_ as much surface area as any other girl’s he’d seen--and tugged them down. She lifted her hips and let him, and then he was _totally looking at Rachel Berry’s pussy_. It was surreal.

She didn’t shave, of course, but whatever. He gave her a killer Puck smile and lay down; It was uncomfortable at first, because there was basically no easy way to position yourself right without a little trial and error. He shifted one arm underneath himself and dealt with it; he’d move once she was feeling good enough not to freak out. He used his other hand to spread her lips, and stroked one finger delicately over her clit; she gasped a little, and he smiled and leaned in.

He always spent the first ten seconds or so on long, wide licks, because most girls liked them and because he really didn’t like the taste. It only took a little serious licking before he could pretty much only taste his own spit, and then he started feeling out techniques. Judging from the noises--and they were some _good_ noises--Rachel liked the right side more than the left, down around her pussy more than up at the top, and soft licking more than firm. When he sucked a little on her clit, she jerked her hips back with a little “oh!” so he kept it simple.

“Oh, God,” she said, right when his tongue was starting to get tired, “could you--maybe--”

He pulled back and took the opportunity to swallow hard. “Yeah? You can say what you want, babe.”

“Faster,” she said, “and--down more.” She didn’t even call him on the _babe_.

“You got it,” he said, and bent down again, breathing warm air over her pussy before he got back to business. She was really wet, now, and he took a chance and started tracing a finger around her hole, not trying to get inside or anything. She moaned, and he licked faster, down almost to where his fingers were. This was seriously fucking hot, making Rachel lose it all over her cute little bedspread, making her come. Her noises were getting a little louder, more breathless, and suddenly she squeaked, and her hips jerked--he pulled back and stroked a thumb over her clit while she came.

“Oh,” she said when she came down, “oh my God. Oh, I am so disgustingly sweaty, oh God.”

“I need a tissue or something,” he said; his face and his hand were soaked. There was a nice wet patch on the bedspread, too.

“I need a _shower_ ,” she said. “But that was--that was amazing, Noah. Thank you.”

“Hey, no charge,” he said. “Or maybe you could just get me a glass of water.”

She stood up on wobbly legs--he reached out his dry (and kind of numb) hand, but she waved him off and stumbled into the bathroom, coming back out with a water glass. She took a big swallow and handed it to him.

“So!” she said. “Sex. This is going pretty well.”

“Told you I’d be awesome,” he said. “I am here for all of your virginity-related needs.” He grabbed a handful of tissues from her nightstand and went to work cleaning himself off. Totally successful night: he had a satisfied lady in front of him and he was sort of happy and post-orgasm himself, tingling a little, his nipple throbbing just enough to feel kind of good.

“So I had this idea for a song for this Thursday,” Rachel said, and Puck couldn’t help himself; he started to laugh.

  



End file.
